Red Moon Assassin
by Gardie
Summary: Kimimaro and Gaara are Assassins for the group Red Moon. Their new mission however isn't to kill someone, it is to protect someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: This is an AU. The world is similar to the Naruto world but isn't. The characters look the same as normal but might have different jobs, e.g. Iruka could be a street sweeper. Also Kyuubi and Shukaku don't exist, but Gaara can still use sand. I will also call Kimimaro Kimi because it is shorter and actually sounds better.

Chapter 1 

It was a silent night in Luho, a very large city. On the outskirts of the city were the large mansions and estates of the very rich. Most of them had ninja guards patrolling them, except for one. This one belonged to Jiroubou. There were guards in his garden except that they had been crushed to death and were now only bloody heaps on the ground. High in a tree you could see the silhouette of a person crouched on a branch. That person had white hair that was uneven with a zigzagging path, pale skin, cold eyes and was dressed in light clothing. He didn't appear to have any weapons on him. Around his left wrist was a band of sand that he was staring at intently. Slowly the sand separated into individual grains and gently rolled off his skin. He was Kimimaro, the number one assassin of Red Moon.

Kimi sprinted across the abandoned garden, his body low and his arms trailing behind him. When he reached the door leading inside the mansion he stopped next to a figure standing there. This person had blue-green eyes, red hair, red clothes, a large gourd on his back, and a tattoo on his forehead with the kanji for love. He was Gaara, Kimimaro's partner and the second best assassin.

"The garden's clear," said Gaara quietly, and with no emotion, "Your job is the inside."

Kimi nodded silently, opened the sliding door and walked into the house, Gaara followed behind.

The inside of the mansion was well-lit and furnished with expensive furniture and fittings. Kimi and Gaara ignored it all and walked straight down the passage. When they got to end there was a T-junction and they both stopped.

"Look which way we have to go," said 'Kimi.

Gaara nodded and put two fingers on one of his eyes. In his other hand he brought a bunch of sand together and formed a ball.

"Optic nerves connected. Third eye, opened."

Gaara could now see out of the ball of sand that he had made to resemble an eye. Following is commands the sand eye began floating down the corridor, breaking up and passing through cracks and locks before reforming and seeing what was in the room.

While Gaara looked for Jiroubou two ninja strolled down the corridor until they saw Gaara and Kimi, at which point they readied themselves for a fight.

"Who're you?" asked one.

"I'll take them," muttered Kimi.

Each ninja took out a shuriken and threw them. A wall of sand wrapped around Gaara and prevented the shuriken from hitting him. Kimi just and lent his head to the side, the shuriken span pat and just missed his hair. Kimi then sprinted towards the two surprised nin. As he got closer a long bone grew out of the palm of each of his hands. The growing, ivory-coloured bone made an odd sound as it formed and was flecked with dry blood. (AN: The manga pictures of Kimi are better than the anime. In the anime when his bones came out there was only that liquid, in the manga there were these bits of skin and blood and stuff) Kimi stabbed both ninja at once, before they could re-act. His strengthened bones easily tearing a hole in their chests. When Kimi pulled his bones out of the men they collapsed silently on the floor. Blood flowing freely out of their wounds and pooling around them.

"He's not that side," stated Gaara as he began walking down the other path.

Kimi looked in the direction Gaara had sent the eye then stepped over the dead nins and walked with Gaara.

After wandering through most of the house, easily killing all their opponents they reached the large, wooden, double-doors leading to the main bedroom. Kimi and Gaara each took hold of one of the handles and opened the door. Once inside Gaara covered all the exits with sand. Kimi turned the lights on and looked around the room. There was a deep red carpet, maroon wallpaper and large chandelier hanging on the roof. Woken by the lights Jiroubou rose from under the thick covers on his four-poster-bed.

"What's going on? Who are you?" asked Jiroubou.

"You are Jiroubou?" asked Gaara.

"So what?"

"Your workers have complained about your treatment of them," explained Kimi, "We have been hired to kill you."

Jiroubou first looked shocked then laughed.

"I'm not going to just roll over and die."

Kimi just shrugged and eased the folds of his top off his shoulders. Jiroubou was fat, had orange hair and was wearing cream pyjamas and a multitude of gold rings. He let out a yell and charged at Gaara with surprising speed, brought his arm back and launched a punch at Gaara's face. Gaara didn't even flinch as the sand rushed between his face and Jiroubou's fist, taking the force of the punch.

"You can't hurt me like that," said Gaara, "The sand will protect me."

"I'm your opponent," declared Kimi.

Jiroubou turned and faced Kimi.

"Fine, I'll kill you first. You aren't the only assassins ever sent after me."

Jiroubou then sent a punch after Kimi, who backflipped out of the way.

"Just the last," replied Kimi, "Hessendan!"

White bones appeared at the tips of Kimi's fingers and shot toward Jiroubou. Jiroubou wasn't expecting that and cried out as the bones sunk into his flesh, their impact accompanied by squirts of blood.

"Aaaah! What was that?" yelled Jiroubou.

"My ability is manipulating bones," answered Kimi, "By controlling how my body uses calcium I can harden, create or even shoot bones."

"That still won't stop this. Mega-straight-arm punch!"

Jiroubou's fist glowed and he thrust it at Kimi's face. Four bones burst out the top of Kimi's chest, extended in front of his face, and blocked the punch.

"No way," gasped Jiroubou, "That punch should have taken your head off!"

"It still isn't strong enough to break my bones."

With a crackling sound bones grew out Kimi's arm and extended a bit beyond his clenched fist. Kimi now went on the attack, punching at Jiroubou, forcing him back. When Kimi had Jiroubou right where he wanted he leapt back, pulled a bone out his ribs, and threw it like a kunai. It spun at Jiroubou and buried itself in his chest. Jiroubou's eyes widened and he coughed up some dark blood. The bone had pierced his heart.

"You see," said Kimi, "We can't be beaten."

He then pulled out a second bone and threw it up. It cut the wires holding the chandelier up and the heavy crystal light fixture fell on Jiroubou's head with a crash. Shards of glass breaking off and cutting thin but deep lines in his flesh. Small lights on the walls cast a dim light on the mutilated carcass of the evil businessman. Gaara's sand left the wall and flowed back into his gourd. In silence the two assassins walked out the room and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction. Chapter 2 

Kimimaro and Gaara walked into a bar. On the outside it seemed pretty normal but the giant red moon next to its name, Dinitrogen Oxide, hinted it was the secret headquarters of the Red Moon Assassins.

Inside they wandered through the dimly lit, smoky room. Regular customers knew to leave them alone and new customers could feel their killing aura and therefore left them alone. The barman opened a flap in the counter and they climbed a flight of stairs, hidden from the view of the drinkers.

At the top of the stairs they met the leader of the Red Moon Assassins, Itachi Uchiha. He was dressed his favourite black robe which had pictures of red clouds. Only the pale skin of his face showed, the long sleeves covered his hands, and that was framed by his black eyes and broken by his dark eyes.

"I was hoping you'd arrive soon, come."

Kimimaro and Gaara followed Itachi.

They walked around a corner that led to Itachi's office and were almost mowed down by the janitor. A huge blue freak with scary eyes and pointed teeth, his dress style imitated Itachi.

"Kisame!" shouted Itachi, although he was usually even-tempered Kisame just got on his nerves, "Watch were you're going you big oaf!"

Kisame hung his head sadly and Itachi's eyes swept over Kisame and down to the floor.

"I thought I told you not to bandage the brooms, you're wasting our medical equipment! And stop dressing like me!"

Itachi stormed into his office, followed by Kimi and Gaara, who closed the door. A few seconds later it opened and Itachi's head popped out.

"And you're ugly!"

Slam!

Itachi was back to his serious self and was sitting behind his oak desk. A katana hung on the wall behind him.

"I have a new mission for you two."

"Yes?" said Kimi.

Gaara stared at the ceiling.

"An old man was murdered last night. His daughter is now supposed to be placed under our care as stipulated in the man's will."

"We're not babysitters if that is what you mean. Put her an orphanage or something."

"She's fourteen, you won't be babysitting, you'll be her bodyguards. Anyway because of the amount we will get if we protect her I'm not interested in your opinions."

"Fine, we'll think about it."

"Good, I'll take you to meet her, She'll explain the situation."

Despite Kimi's protests Itachi led him and Gaara to a saferoom, pausing only to yell at Kisame.

"It's a broom! A broom for heaven's sake! Not a bloody patient!"

The room was bare except for a bed, table, two chairs and no windows. Inside a pink-haired girl, wearing a red dress sat quietly on the bed. Gaara stood at the door and Itachi sat on a chair, Kimi stood nearby.

"Her name's Sakura. Sakura this is Kimimaro and that person is Gaara."

Sakura smiled slightly but dropped her gaze to the floor again.

"Do you feel like telling them your story?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Fine, I will. The old man that was killed was Sakura's father and a member of an ancient cult of snake worshipers. Their purpose was to guard a scroll of incredible power left by the god Orochimaru. To further protect the scroll it was hidden in a secret sanctuary and only the chief priestess knew the location. Sakura is now the person that knows the location. Unfortunately the Snake clan had almost disappeared and she was unguarded. A gang had found out about the scroll and went after Sakura. She hid and they killed her father. That gang is … The Silently Cheeping Birds."

Kimi and Gaara both looked up at this. The Silently Cheeping Birds were the largest and most feared criminal organisation in the world.

"You will need to protect Sakura until the Snake Clan can organise a safe place for her. Understand?"

Kimi and Gaara nodded.

"We should take her out somewhere," suggested Gaara, "She's bored."

Kimi looked up from his 3D-puzzle block.

"You think so?"

Gaara nodded, "I think so."

They had hired an apartment to stay at while they were protecting Sakura. She was now finishing a game of solitaire with well-worn cards. She sighed and started again.

"That's her fifty-third game."

"Fine," relented Kimi, "There's a café nearby where we could go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: SensiblyTainted: I like the summary, otherwise it might give away too much storyline.

Iluvanime493: I just don't like Kisame much. He doesn't feature again anyway. No SakuGaa but I will

try for KimiSaku.

Chapter 3 

Kimimaro, Gaara and Sakura were all sitting inside a cafe. It was a small café with round tables, each seating four people, and a large window built into the wall, facing the street, with the name of the café, Avril La Vigne (just imagine saying it in with a French accent, it sounds cool), in twirly letters.

"What do you do for a living?" asked Sakura, looking at Gaara.

"I kill people."

"Oh. What do you do for fun?"

"I kill people."

"Ah. Do you have any dreams or goals?"

"To kill everyone other than me and justify my existence."

"Right."

Sakura turned away from Gaara and looked at Kimi.

"And what do you do?" asked Sakura apprehensively.

"I kill people."

"…Okay. Do you have a dream?"

"I hope that one day the God Orochimaru will use my body as a tool on this earth and I can follow him unquestioningly."

"You two are very strange."

"What about you?" asked Kimi, "Do you have any dreams?"

"Of course. My dream is that one day I'll meet my knight in shining armour and he'll rescue from danger and we'll live happily ever after."

"Knights don't exist," stated Gaara bluntly.

The stars in Sakura's eyes vanished and she glared at Gaara. It had no effect.

"I'm speaking figuratively."

Suddenly the window was shattered and glass flew through the air, sparkling like shiny confetti. With the glass flew a hail of knives, axes, sickles and numerous other things with edges. Gaara's sand blocked the attacks and Kimi knocked the table over to serve as a barrier. Tiny bones poked out of the ends of his fingers. The weapons fell to the floor as the sand retreated. Kimi and Gaara couldn't see it but not one of the weapons would have hit Sakura. Three enemy ninjas jumped through the broken window. The first was a girl wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves and had her hair in a bun, in her hand was an unravelled scroll. She was Tenten from the silently cheeping birds. The second ninja was a male with green hair and green lipstick, a second head protruding from the back of his neck. It was the twins, Sakon and Ukon. The last ninja wore a thick jacket and black sunglasses, the bug master, Shino. Kimimaro came out from behind the table.

"Take Sakura back to the apartment," commanded Kimi, "I'll hold them off."

"Come," said Gaara, taking Sakura's arm in his sand.

"But can Kimimaro hold them off by himself?" asked Sakura.

"Of course."

Gaara took Sakura out a side door and began to travel to the apartment.

"Shino," said Sakon, "Follow them and capture Sakura."

Shino jumped out the window and left. Tenten took out two kunai and held them at the ready.

"Don't interfere in our activities and you'll survive."

"I'll survive anyway. My mission is to protect Sakura. I cannot let you take her away."

"You can't win, we're two of the strongest ninja in The Silently Cheeping Birds."

Kimi shot his finger bullets at his two enemies. Sakon dodged and Tenten deflected them with her kunai, she then threw them at Kimi. When Kimi was distracted by the knives Sakon attacked. Kimi twisted to avoid the knives and caught both of Sakon's fists before raising his knee to block Sakon's. A third hand, Ukon's, came out of Sakon's stomach and tried to punch Kimi in the stomach. Bones burst out of Kimi's sides and blocked the punch. Sakon then tried to kick Kimi's legs out from under him but Kimi jumped backwards and the two separated. Tenten opened a scroll and sent a rain of shruiken at Kimi. They all thudded into his chest and arms. Just as she was about to celebrate Kimi disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by an empty barrel.

Gaara led Sakura through the alley behind the café. It was lined with bins and in between two were two old bums. One was a female with two blonde ponytails and massive breast; she was injecting something into a vein. The second was a white-haired male clutching a bottle of alcohol and using his free hand as a pretend telescope and looking at a crudely draw picture of a nude girl on the opposite wall. Gaara paid no attention to them and they left the alley and entered a park between the cafe and their apartment.

Gaara and Sakura had almost reached the other side of the park when someone called out to them.

"Stop! Hand over the girl."

Gaara turned and looked, it was Shino. Sand flowed out of Gaara's gourd and lay on the grass.

"No."

Shino stared from behind his sunglasses and black beetles began to crawl out of his jacket and walk along the grass.

"Gross!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Gaara's expression remained neutral until the bugs were on his sand, then his eyes widened and a huge smile opened on his face. Sakura backed away nervously. Gaara held an open fist out to his side.

"Sabak Kyuu!"

He closed his fist and the sand closed over Shino's Kikai beetles and contracted with the sound of bugs being crushed. Kimi appeared silently behind Shino and karate-chopped the back of his neck. Shino fell forward, unconscious, and Kimi joined Gaara and Sakura. Together they went back to the apartment.

When they reached the apartment they saw it had been trashed. In the middle of the floor was a tiny bird toy. Kimi picked it up and saw an explosive tag. He threw it away and leapt back. Only Gaara's sand saved them from the explosion

"It's not safe for Sakura her," stated Kimi when the smoke cleared, "We need to tell Itachi."

Gaara nodded and they left again, this time heading to the headquarters of Red Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I don't know if any of you have read my other Naruto story (Snake Park) but I feel like talking about

it. No one appears to have spotted it and if they have they didn't say anything so at the end

Orochimaru dies and Sasuke drops out of school. Believable? No. In reality Orochimaru took over

Sasuke's body and Sasuke was in Orochimaru's body. You were supposed to figure it out by yourself

but no one said anything. Read it and see weather it makes more sense if you know Orochimaru

outsmarted everyone and wins.

Iluvanime493: Okay strange as it may seem one of the main reasons there is no GaaSaku is because I

don't actually like Sakura. It's just when I thought of this story she just appeared in the part and

wouldn't be replaced.

Chapter 4 

Kimimaro, Gaara and Sakura were all in Itachi's office and Kimi was telling Itachi about the attack.

"…And so, since The Silently Cheeping Birds, know where we are, it is not safe here. We can still protect Sakura but it will be a lot more difficult and troublesome if we're constantly being attacked."

"So you want to go somewhere other than the city?"

"Yes, somewhere where The Silently Cheeping Birds aren't, a small village or something."

Itachi rummaged through a desk drawer.

"I know just the place," he said as he handed Kimi a map, "My friend, Shikamaru, has a farm out in the countryside. There's no one except him and his workers there. You'll be safe from attacks while you're with him."

"Good. When you need us again send a message."

"Okay."

"If we are discovered," said Gaara, "We'll go to my home village."

"You won't be discovered," Itachi assured him.

"It's always good to be ready."

"Suit yourself."

"Are there a lot of animals on Shikamaru's arm?" asked Sakura.

Itachi shrugged.

"We'll find out when we get there," said Kimi, "Let's go."

Unknown to the assassins, Itachi's office was being watched. On the roof o the building was a ninja in a grey jacket with furry edges, a small white dog was sitting on his lap.

"Did you hear all that, Akamaru?" whispered he ninja.

The dog whined a reply.

"Good. Let's go back and report."

Akamaru climbed into the ninja's jacket and he sped off.

The ninja and his dog returned to the headquarters of The Silently cheeping Birds and reported to their division commander, a blonde woman with her hair in four spiky buns.

"Temari-san, I have important information on Sakura, the snake cult priestess."

"Yes, Kiba."

"They decided that it's too dangerous to keep Sakura in the city after the failed attack."

"Damn it! I told him if he was going to attack he'd have to do it right. She's with professionals, not some weakling cult members."

"They're going to take her to Itachi's friend's farm."

"Who's the friend?"

"A man named Shikamaru."

"Good work. I'll report to the master while you find out where the farm is."

"Right."

Temari left her own office and went straight to the leader of The silently Cheeping Birds. The leader's office was dark; he liked it dark and would hide in the shadows. Temari stood just inside the door and could only make out the leader's silhouette against the drawn curtains covering his window.

"One of my men have news on Priestess Sakura," she said.

The leader said nothing and Temari continued.

"Red Moon has decided that it's too dangerous to keep her in the city and she's being taken to Shikamaru's farm."

"Where's that?"

"I'm trying to find out as we speak."

"I want to know by the end of the day."

Another man entered the office and stood next to Temari. He was dressed in pale clothes, had jet-black hair and milky eyes with no pupil.

"Temari-kun," he aid Mockingly, he then turned to the leader and bowed slightly, "Master."

"Don't call me that, Neji," snapped Temari.

"Master," he said, totally disregarding Temari, "My attempt to capture Sakura failed. The men guarding her were stronger than I had anticipated."

"I told you that would happen," said Temari smugly, "I said that they were too strong for your men but you wouldn't believe me and now Sakura has left the city."

"What! She's left?"

"All because of you."

"Stop fighting!" growled the leader, his eyes flashing red; "This will be to our advantage. Away from the city they cannot call for help. Temari, find out where the farm is. Neji get a force ready to attack. Then both of you report back."

"Of course, Master," replied the two in unison and hey left.

The leader went to the phone on his desk and dialled a number.

Kimimaro, Gaara and Sakura left Luho in a horse-drawn cart. Gaara sat on the back and kept watch behind them while Kimi and Sakura sat together in the front.

"Tell me about the snake cult," requested Kimi.

"I barely know anything except a basic history," replied Sakura, "The cult's almost disappeared now. Only a few old men are really still part of it."

"It'll pass the time," said Kimi, "And I also worship Orochimaru but I've never heard of the snake cult."

"Watch for enemies rather than tell stories," said Gaara.

Kimi waved his hand dismissively at Gaara.

"You know Orochimaru was one of the three sannin?" asked Sakura.

"Of course," answered Kimi, "Everyone's heard of the three legendary sannin. All of them were blessed with immortality by a nine-tailed fox. Orochimaru was the only one with talent though and eventually became a god. The other two were just forgotten."

"Before Orochimaru ascended to the heavens," explained Sakura, "He completed his most powerful technique and wrote it down on a scroll. When he became a god he left it with his loyal followers on Earth and they formed the snake cult. Thousands of people attempted to steal the scroll and eventually a woman in the cult decided o hide the scroll in a shrine, protected by traps. Slaves built the shrine and after it was finished they were all killed. Only the woman knew the location of the scroll and became priestess. The secret was passed down one by one until I was told where the scroll was hidden. It was forbidden to talk of the scroll and eventually even the clan had pretty much forgotten their task and disbanded. That's why I had no guards."

"And then your father was killed when the Silently Cheeping Birds found out about the scroll."

Sakura nodded, her lips trembling and tears welling up in her eyes. Kimi held her against him.

"Don't worry. Gaara and I will protect you. Then you'll go back to the cult and I'll destroy The Silently Cheeping Birds and make sure no one bothers you ever again."

Sakura wept silently until she fell asleep.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," commented Gaara after Sakura had begun to dream.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll make sure no one bothers you again," quoted Gaara, "You're forgetting about 'it'."

"'It' won't be a problem."

Gaara didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. Shortly after sunset they arrived at the farm. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: iluvanime493: Here's the next chapter. Hopefully it will start getting more interesting. I haven't been

really getting into the story.

Does anyone reading this like Orochimaru? I think he's cool but aside from Kimi and me nobody

seems to like him.

Chapter 5 

Shikamaru's farm was made up of a few buildings arranged in a ring around an open space and the fields beyond. There was a barn and stable, Shikamaru's house and a few other houses for his workers.

"Let's go and find Shikamaru," said Kimi, "You carry Sakura."

Gaara climbed off the cart and as he walked past Sakura sand poured out of his gourd and carefully lifted her. They walked to the front door of Shikamaru's house, the only one with a light on, and knocked three times.

"How troublesome," came a voice from inside.

The door opened to reveal Shikamaru, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Couldn't you have gotten here earlier?" moaned Shika.

"How did you know we were coming?" asked Kimi.

"Itachi and I have a special message system. I think it's because whenever he wants to hide someone he likes to burden me with them."

"Can we come in?" asked Gaara, "It's cold now."

"Sure, sure. Come in."

Kimi and Gaara followed Shika into the house and he led them into the lounge.

"Do you want to put her down?" asked Shika, "You're going to have to spend the night here. Everyone else is sleeping and it's too troublesome to wake them up to let you into one of the other houses."

"Rather early for sleep isn't it?" asked Gaara.

"They work hard here," answered Shikamaru, "They need their rest"

"Don't worry about him," said Kimi, "Gaara never sleeps."

"Not true," protested Gaara.

"Five-minute naps once a week don't count as sleep."

"Do."

Gaara gently laid Sakura on the couch before sitting in a chair and staring out a window.

"I'll just leave you people here," stated Shika, "have a good sleep."

Kimi mumbled a reply and Gaara said nothing.

Sakura woke up and looked around. She was startled when she didn't recognise her surroundings. Light streamed through a window onto her feet. Shikamaru walked into the room, holding a wooden tray with food on it.

"Here's your breakfast," he said, setting the tray down on a small table next to her.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sakura asked nervously, fearing The Silently Cheeping Birds might have kidnapped her.

"Kya! Don't you get told anything? I'm shikamaru and you're at my farm."

"Where are Kimimaro and Gaara?"

"They're outside, you slept late."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. Eat your breakfast. You're safe here. If you need me I'll be around."

Shikamaru left and Sakura ate her breakfast. When she finished she decided to go and look for Kimimaro to make sure everything was alright.

Sakura walked out into the farmyard. The sun was shining brightly and she could see men working in the fields. While she was searching for Kimimaro and Gaara an older girl, with long blonde hair in a ponytail, came up to her.

"Hi," greeted the girl, "My name's Ino. Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura," answered Sakura, still looking around.

"I'm here with my cousin for a while. What are you doing here?"

"I'm…I'm just visiting Shikamaru."

"You're a friend of his?"

"Not me. I'm friends with friends of his."

"Is that who you're looking for?"

Sakura nodded.

"They probably aren't far," said Ino, "You're going to get bored here. Do you want go ride horses?"

"There're horses?" asked Sakura excitedly.

"Duh. It's a farm."

"As soon as I tell my friends I'll go. I love riding!"

"Alright! I'll help you look."

Kimi and Gaara had been checking the worker's rooms, while they were out in the field, to see if any might be connected to The Silently Cheeping Birds. They hadn't found anything to suggest that anyone was.

"Well, I guess this place is safe then," commented Kimi.

"It should be. Itachi usually does whatever he does perfectly."

"It doesn't hurt to check."

"No. Even Itachi can make mistakes."

"There's Sakura…and some other girl."

"Ino. The one worker had a letter from her. She's his cousin. She arrived early this morning and is staying for about a week."

"Hey guys!" called Sakura happily; "I'm going horse-riding with Ino."

"Fine. Have fun," replied Gaara.

"And be careful," added Kimi.

Sakura and Ino walked toward the stable.

"Should we follow them?" asked Gaara.

"They'll see us. There's nowhere for us to hide. I don't think there'll be a problem anyway."

Sakura and Ino were riding through Shikamaru's empty fields; each mounted on one of Shika's horses. Both horses were a dark chestnut colour, Sakura's had a white blaze and Ino's had a star and socks.

"I'm here for one week," said Ino, her hair flying outstretched behind her, "I thought that I might get bored but now I have someone to talk to. How long will you be here?"

"I don't actually know," replied Sakura, "It's kind of confusing. But I'll probably be here all week."

"That's cool. Hey, I'll race you to that hill."

Sakura looked at the hill Ino was pointing to, just through one field.

"You're on!"

The girls urged their horses into a gallop and began to race across the seemingly deserted field. Ino was ahead of Sakura when nine men jumped from their hiding places and surrounded Sakura. Her horse reared up in fight and Sakura fell to the ground. Luckily she was unhurt when she landed but her horse bolted and ran back to the farmhouses. Ino heard Sakura cry out as she fell and looked behind her to see what had happened. Seeing her friend was in danger Ino turned her horse around and began to ride to Sakura's aid.

"Don't worry Sakura! I'm coming!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: None of my friends at school like Orochimaru or Gaara! What's wrong with some people?

Iluvanime493: No they won't. Only you and four other people read the last chapter. No one likes this

story.

Chapter 6 

Ino turned her horse around and galloped back to help Sakura. Two of the men grabbed Sakura and began to take her away, escorted by another four. The remaining three blocked Ino's way. Without pausing she made her horse jump over the row of ninja, she could tell they were ninja by the way they were dressed in brown and green. When she caught up to Sakura Ino vaulted off the horse and kicked the two men that holding Sakura in the face.

"Don't worry, Sakura," Ino reassured Ino, "I can deal with these people."

"How?" inquired Sakura, her voice trembling in shock.

"My father taught me to fight."

"Give up the girl," commanded one of the ninja, "You aren't strong enough to keep her from us. We're The Silently Cheeping Birds!"

Ino eyed surveyed her seven adversaries coolly.

"You're only a part of The Silently Cheeping Birds, not the whole thing. You guys aren't that tough."

"I'll prove you wrong! Die!"

The angry ninja ran at Ino, a dagger clenched in his right hand. Ino knocked his arm to his arm, kneed him in the stomach and rammed her elbow into the back of his neck. The man fell down and didn't move.

"She killed our commander!" yelled one ninja, "Get her!"

Ino braced herself for the conflict and soon was fighting six ninja t once. She had been extremely well trained and was managing to hold her own against her opponents. Ino blocked their attacks or deflected them at their comrades. The battle continued smoothly as if it had been specially choreographed for a movie, no matter how the ninja attacked they weren't able to penetrate Ino's defence. She'd block a punch, side-step an attack from behind, duck another punch and roll away from the fight only to be surrounded again and repeat a similar set of moves. Sakura watched the whole thing with fascination as her new friend fought to protect her even at the risk of losing her life. A movement caught Sakura's eye and she noticed that the "dead" ninja were stirring.

"Ino! The others are recovering!"

Ino cursed but she knew that she needed to end the fight. She deftly moved until she was behind one of the ninja and pushed him forward. The ninja pitched forward and knocked his head against the head of another ninja and the two fell to their knees, moaning in pain. Ino then dived in front of the others, swing her leg low, knocking two to the ground, before raising her sweep and hitting the last two in the stomach. Ino ran to Sakura and pulled the pink-haired girl to her feet.

"Let's go! We need to get back to the farm!"

The two girls started to run back to Shikamaru's farm, followed closely by the group of ninja. Just as they were about to be caught they saw Kimimaro and Gaara speeding towards them. Kimi pointed his fingers and fired his finger bones at the ninja. Two ninja were hit in the chest, five bones each. The projectiles tore through the two ninja's armour and ripped into their chest. The bones cut through the lungs and heart causing bright red blood to squirt out of the injured ninja's chest. Blood flowed down both their clothes and their throats, forcing them to cough up blood and foam red at the mouth. The two ninja then collapsed to the ground as their own blood filled their lungs and drowned them. The other ninja saw what happened to their teammates and, deciding not to fight the two newcomers, turned and ran. Gaara wasn't ready to let them go however and raised his two fists.

"Sabaku Kyuu!"

Sand burst out of the ground, wrapped around the ankles of another unfortunate ninja, and fully encased him in an inescapable cocoon.

"Sabaku Sousou!"

Gaara clenched his fist and the sand copied the movement compressed the trapped ninja into a shapeless lump. A thick, dark paste of blood, mixed with sand poured onto the grass before the lifeless body of the ninja onto it.

"Are you alright?" Kimi asked Sakura.

"I'm okay. I was only bruised when I fell off my horse. Ino protected me."

"How did you know to come?" asked Ino.

"Sakura's horse ran back without her," answered Gaara, "We just went in the direction it seemed to come from."

"We can talk later," said Kimi, "Let's get back to the farm."

Kimimaro, Gaara, Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino were all sitting in Shikamaru's dining room eat supper.

"I can't believe they found us so fast," commented Kimi, "I thought we'd at least get a few days."

"It's sure troublesome how persistent they were," agreed Shikamaru, "I wonder how they knew you'd be here."

"Well it's a good thing I was out with Ino," said Sakura, "Thank you for helping me."

"It wasn't anything," insisted, "Don't worry about it."

"But if you weren't there."

"Neither would you have been," Ino turned to Kimimaro, "I'm so sorry that I put Sakura in danger. I didn't know she was a target of The Silently Cheeping Birds."

"It's okay," replied Kimi, "At least nothing happened."

"But we're going to have to move again," decided Gaara, "If they know where we are it's no use staying here. We need to get to my home village of Suna."

"I agreed," agreed Shikamaru, "If they know your location and you're here you're in a worse position than in Luho because here you don't have back-up from Red Moon. You're in a troublesome situation and will have to keep moving."

"Shikamaru," said Kimi, "Can you send a message to Itachi, telling him we've been found?"

"Sure. He'll know in no time."

"Good. Sakura, get some sleep. We'll leave as soon as the sun rises. Gaara, I'll sleep in the same room as Sakura. I want you to patrol the farmyard and make sure no one from The Silently Cheeping Birds is here."

"Fine."

"Kimimaro," said Sakura quietly, "Can Ino stay with us?"

Kimi looked at her, "Why?"

"Well, it would be nice to have someone to talk to and she can help protect me. Please?"

"What do you say, Ino?"

"I don't mind going with. I'll need to talk to my cousin but I'm sure it will be fine. It's no as though I was doing anything here."

"Alright. If Ino has permission to come she can come. You do realise it will be dangerous."

"Of course. I'm not afraid though."

"It was your choice. You go get permission and then rest well. Someone will fetch you tomorrow."

The next morning, just as the sun was rising, Gaara woke Ino and they joined Sakura, Kimi and Shika outside.

"That's the quickest way to Suna," said Shikamaru, pointing, "I hope you make it through your troublesome journey."

"I'm sure we will," replied Kimi, "We're sorry we disturbed you."

"At least it was only one day."

"Goodbye Shikamaru!" called Sakura as they headed down the path.

Shikamaru raised his hand and waved them off as they headed to Suna. When they were out of sight he went to a hidden aviary and wrote a message.

"Itachi.

Sakura was discovered. Are heading to Suna.

Shikamaru"

He then tied the message on a flacon's leg and released it. The bird flew up into the sky and headed to Red Moon headquarters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I'm not allowed to reply inside chapters. One of strange rules. This chapter took long because I

had no inspiration and I get so few reviews and hits. It's almost not worth continuing but I will, just

because I don't like to leave a story half-finished.

**Chapter 7**

While at Shikamaru's farm, Sakura had been attacked and would have been captured by The Silently Cheeping Birds if it wasn't for her new friend, Ino, who held the gangsters off until Gaara and Kimimaro could arrive. They then left to head to Gaara's home village of Suna. They had travelled for two days now and had run out food. Luckily in the distance they could see a village where they could rest for a while and re-supply.

"It's so hot here," commented Sakura as they walked down the main street.

There was hardly in vegetation anywhere and the whole village was swirled in dust and sand.

"We're getting closer to the desert," explained Gaara, who seemed unaffected by the heat, "It will get even hotter when we reach Suna."

Ino sighed loudly, "I'd much rather go somewhere cooler. I'm sweating too much."

"You'll be fine," Sakura reassured her, "When we go to a hotel or something you can have a long, cold shower."

"I hope so."

Kimimaro picked out a cheap motel-type place hidden in an alley, much to Sakura and Ino's protests about its quality.

"We can't stay here!" protested Ino, "This place probably doesn't even have a shower!"

"And the beds have most likely got fleas!" added Sakura, "We can't stay here!"

"If you want to stay somewhere more expensive you'll need to pay," said Kimi, "Do either of you have money?"

The two girls shook their heads

"Then we have no choice. The rest of the money is needed for our supplies."

"If you don't like the beds then sleep on the floor," commented Gaara, "or just stay awake."

After forbidding Ino and Sakura from leaving the room Gaara and Kimi left to purchase some peripatetic paraphernalia (stuff for when they're walking). The two girls each had a shower, separately, and then, having absolutely nothing else t do, sat down to have a chat.

"I live in the city," began Ino, "with my boyfriend. But he had something important to do and so I went to visit my cousin who works at Shikamaru's farm. Where did you live before you went on this journey?"

"With my dad…before he was killed," Sakura mumbled.

"I'm very sorry," said Ino, "It's probably best not to think about it too much."

Sakura smiled weakly, just for show, "Perhaps. I then was taken to Red Moon for protection. Of course it hasn't exactly worked very well. I'm still being attacked and they're unable to avoid The Silently Cheeping Birds."

"Why are they after you anyway? Was your father some sort of billionaire?"

"I wish. My father was part of an ancient cult and I'm the only one who knows where their most secret treasure is. It's the treasure The Silently Cheeping Birds are after."

"What kind of treasure are we talking about? A whole mound of gold?"

"An old scroll."

"A scroll? What's so great about a scroll?"

"It was left on Earth by Orochimaru."

"The God!"

"That's what's said."

"That's pretty amazing!" squealed Ino, "A scroll that was left by a God! Just think what could be written on it! Imagine a sure-fire way to seduce any man you want!"

"Or a recipe for the sweetest chocolate in the universe!" added Sakura, caught up in Ino's excitement.

They continued to think up a whole bunch of very unlikely, but interesting, things that could be written on the scroll before Ino finally asked Sakura the question that was now burning inside her.

"Where is it anyway? The scroll?"

Sakura immediately became quiet, "I can't tell you. It's a cult secret."

"Aw! Come on. I'm just curious."

"Uh uh."

"Pwease?" begged Ino, using baby language, "Between friends?"

"If I tell you you'll go there and get hurt. There're traps around it."

"I'm not going to actually go there!" exclaimed Ino, "I'm not crazy. I'm just curious. I want to know."

Sakura frowned.

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"You swear?" asked Sakura, staring at Ino intently.

"I swear," answered Ino seriously.

"Okay, I'll tell you. It's no fun being unable to share a secret and if something happens to me at least the scroll won't be lost."

Then Sakura told her. They talked some more about the scroll and imagined getting it but soon Ino steered the conversation elsewhere and it was forgotten.

Kimi and Gaara came back later with supper and a bag full of provisions.

"Did anything happen while we were away?" asked Kimi as he put the food on the table.

"Nothing," answered Sakura.

"If you don't count us dieing of boredom waiting for you to get back," added Ino.

"Learn to occupy yourself," instructed Gaara, "I can stare at a wall all day and not get bored."

"That's not something to be proud of," stated Ino, "That's a lack of brain power."

A flicker of annoyance passed over Gaara's face before he ignored everyone.

"So what's for supper?" asked Sakura.

"Ham sandwiches," answered Kimi.

"For supper?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that more a lunch food?"

"It's cheap and easy to prepare," muttered Kimi, not appreciating the comment.

"Ino? Are you okay?" inquired Sakura.

It was a little after dark and Sakura was standing outside the toilet. Gaara heard her knock on the lavatory door and came to see what was the mater?

"What?" he asked curtly.

"Ino went into the toilet about a quarter of an hour ago and hasn't come back. She isn't answering me either."

"It's probably the sandwiches," commented Gaara but he still knocked as well, "Ino?"

There was no answer.

"I'm coming in."

"You can't do that!" hissed Sakura.

"Why not?"

"She's a girl on the toilet!"

"She's been in for fifteen minutes and isn't responding. She might have had a heart attack."

With that he rammed his shoulder into the door with surprising strength. The door wasn't made for that kind of treatment and the lock snapped off and the door opened to reveal…an empty cubicle.

"Ino?"

"She's not here," observed Gaara, stating the obvious.

"But…where?" asked Sakura.

Gaara pointed at the window behind the toilet, it was open.

"Fetch Kimimaro."

"Right."

Sakura ran into Kimimaro's room and saw him coughing into a glass that was filled with a foamy red liquid.

"Kimimaro! Are you okay?"

Kimi hid the glass in an instant and turned to her, a bone shruiken in his hand. He relaxed when he saw her.

"I'm fine," he muttered softly, "What is it?"

"Gaara wants you in the toilet. Now."

Kimi raised an eyebrow at her choice of words.

"Ino's missing…it looks like she ran away."

Kimi then jumped up, popped a pill in his mouth and rushed to Gaara. In the process he knocked the glass on the floor. Before Sakura followed she looked at the spilled contents. It looked remarkably like blood.

"What happened?" asked Kimi.

"Ino told Sakura she was going to the bathroom but didn't return. When we opened the door she wasn't here. I think she run away," informed Gaara.

"Maybe she was kidnapped?" suggested Sakura.

"No," disagreed Kimi, "I was in here before her and the window was closed. She must have opened it herself and left."

"Maybe she opened it for the smell?"

"Then she would have screamed when someone grabbed her, which no one would have had a reason to do. She's left us. I just don't know why. Even if she was by some chance a spy or something she hadn't learnt anything useful yet."

"She knew we wee going to Suna," commented Gaara.

"No," said Sakura, leaning against a wall for support and sliding to the floor, "I told her where the scroll is."

"Then that's it," decided Kimi, "She's either going to sell the information to The Silently Cheeping Birds or get the scroll for herself."

"Now what?" asked Gaara, "The mission's a failure."

"No. We must rescue the scroll. Sakura, it's your duty to protect the scroll; you have to get us there before Ino gets there. You'll then hide it in a new place or keep it until it can be taken to the rest of your cult."

Sakura nodded glumly, a tear running down her cheek.

"Gaara, get the supplies."

Gaara left to collect the supplies and Kimi stood with Sakura.

"I trusted her," cried Sakura, "I…trusted her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Red Moon Assassin**

By: Gardie

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and related things. I just enjoy it and write fan fiction.

AN: I've finally finished this story. I know it wasn't my best ever but I got a little discouraged with the lack

of reviews. Still thank you to the very few of you who read and reviewed this story.

**Chapter 8**

Sakura told Kimimaro and Gaara the location of the shrine where the scroll was hidden. It had originally been in the middle of a forest but now it was in the centre of a thick jungle. As soon as they could Kimi, Gaara and Sakura left to beat Ino to get to the shrine and save the scroll.

Ino was now outside of the city and heading for a hidden encampment a short way from the city walls. It was a Silently Cheeping Bird's camp. As Kimi had suspected Ino was a spy for The Silently Cheeping Birds. The leader of The Silently Cheeping Birds had noticed that a lot of the people who were protected by Red Moon were sent to Shikamaru's farm and had figured out that Itachi and Shikamaru were friends and working together and sent an agent to work undercover there. It was probably Itachi's only real screw-up. As it was the person who had figured out his mistake was none other than his long lost baby brother who he'd never met. Ino confidently strode through the camp until she reached Sasuke's tent. Neji and Temari had just left.

"Is Sasuke in?" demanded Ino.

"Ino-san!" exclaimed Neji in surprise, "What are you doing back here? Aren't you following our clue?"

"I don't need to; I've acquired the information we need."

"Already?" asked Temari in disbelief.

"Of course. I'm not at your levels; now move aside."

Neji and Temari backed away, leaving Ino an unobstructed path to Sasuke's tent.

The inside of the tent was dark, as were almost all of Sasuke's rooms. Ino could see Sasuke sitting and facing away from here.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm back!" she cried happily, running forward and hugging him tightly.

"Did you find it, Ino?" asked Sasuke bluntly, ignoring the fact Ino was hanging on him like a giant engorged tick from Resident Evil Outbreak File 2.

"Of course," said Ino dismissively, "Have I ever failed?"

"Not yet."

Ino kissed Sasuke's cheeky before sitting in front of him.

"The scroll is hidden in a shrine which is located in the Malakian Forest (like the guy in System of a Down)."

"Good. It shouldn't take more than two or three days to get there."

"There will be one small problem though," warned Ino.

"What's that?"

"Itachi's assassins will undoubtedly come after us. It will be a race to reach the scroll first."

"Couldn't you have killed them?" asked Sasuke, mildly irritated.

"They are too strong," Ino replied, "I couldn't have done it alone. It would require a lot of manpower."

"It's not too bad. As long as we get the scroll first we can use it to decimate our opponents. Get everyone ready to leave."

"Of course, love."

In order to waste no time and at the same time take Ino with them to the shrine Gaara and Kimi turned to common thievery. Killing whoever it took to keep them supplied with fresh horses so that they could travel at an almost perpetual gallop.

Sasuke also knew they had to move quickly, even though he had a slight head-start, and so only the best ninja were allowed to accompany him and Ino. Neji and Temari each brought a team. Neji brought Ukon and Sakon, Shino and Tenten while Temari brought Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto and Hinata. All the other ninja were left behind and Sasuke led his ninja at the maximum possible speed to Malakian forest.

The shrine was a four sided pyramid that extended down into the earth. One each side was a different door and they each led to the centre were the scroll was. It wasn't a nice clear run though; each path was a completely separate maze complete with deadly traps and pitfalls awaiting any unwary traveller foolish enough to try to acquire the scroll.

Sasuke and Kimi had both pushed their teams hard, Kimi held back by Sakura and Sasuke held back by not having horses, and arrived within a half an hour of each other at separate doors.

"Stay close," Kimi warmed Sakura as they entered their tunnel, "There are probably traps."

"We'll be able to stop them," stated Gaara confidently.

"Probably," agreed Kimi, "But it can't hurt to be cautious."

No sooner had he said that when a blade swung out of the wall at his stomach. His arm shot in to block, bone growing over his palm and hardening in less time than it would take to blink. There was a loud metallic clang and the blade was held motionless by his hand. Sakura had turned white.

"We can survive this level," declared Kimi.

Sasuke was in the centre of his group, Ino, Neji and Temari in front, the others bringing up the rear. Neji's Byakugan was active and he pointed out the traps he spotted to Temari. She lunged forward at Neji's signal, activating a volley of spears. Ready for it she flipped her fan open and used her kamaitachi to slice then into sawdust. A rumble from behind attracted everyone's attention. Somehow Neji had missed a trigger and a large boulder was bearing down on the group.

"Run!" commanded Sasuke.

"We could stop it," argued Ino.

"Don't bother; it will force us to travel as fast as possible."

Unfortunately Hinata tripped on an uneven stone and fell. Naruto heard her cry and ran back to help her.

"Leave her!" shouted Ino.

"No!" shouted Naruto, "I'll stop this boulder!"

Naruto ran past Hinata to the boulder and punched it full-force. Normally Naruto's blow would destroy the boulder but this one had been prepared for a strong attack and kept going, crushing both Naruto and Hinata with sickening squelching sounds.

"Che!" swore Sasuke, "Stupid boulder's killing my ninja."

In a flash he charged his chakra and created a sparking ball of blue energy around his hand. As the grey boulder, covered with bright red splashes bore down on him he just pointed his hand with the chidori in front of him and stood still.

"Sasuke!" cried Ino as the boulder hit in.

The tunnel they were in was filled with dirty smoke and a loud explosion almost deafened them. When the smoke cleared and the sound of small pieces of rock falling ceased they saw Sasuke walking calmly toward them.

"Let's go," he stated simply.

Ino sighed with relief and followed him.

"You're two ninja down," Neji baited Temari.

"You're right," snarled Temari as she cut down Shino with her fan, "But you're not doing so well either."

"Stop your bickering," chastised Sasuke, "Other wise you two might be next."

After bringing everyone back into order Sasuke led his team deeper into the maze, leaving the three bodies of his previous comrades behind. Lost beetles crawling out of Shino's corpse, clueless as to what had just happened.

Kimi's trio was walking easily down the corridor, Gaara's sand coating the walls in front and behind them for a few metres, preventing any harm from coming to the small group. In just a short time they made it into the inner sanctum of the shrine and saw Sasuke, Ino, Temari, Neji, Sakon and Ukon, Kiba and Akamaru and Tenten.

This chamber was a massive hollow dome, a large statue of Orochimaru at one side and in his mouth was the scroll.

"Stop this at once!" shouted Kimi, "That scroll is Sakura's."

"Sakura told me where it was," said Ino smoothly, "She meant it to be mine."

"Liar!" shouted Sakura, "You tricked me! You're nothing but a deceitful worm in a rotting apple."

"Oh?"

"Kill them," commanded Sasuke emotionlessly.

"I'll take Sakura," said Ino, "You must kill the other two. Be careful, they're incredibly strong."

Kimi moved as fast as he could and stood between Sasuke and the scroll.

"This one's mine," muttered Sasuke, "Get the red-haired one."

Neji and Temari held back while their ninja all advanced on Gaara.

Ino stepped in front of Sakura.

"I bet you've got a little bit of unresolved anger don't you?" asked Ino sweetly, flicking her long blonde hair.

Sakura said nothing, her furious expression saying all that needed to be said. Sakura pulled back her fist and threw a punch straight at Ino's nose. Ino reacted instinctively and grabbed Sakura's fist in mid-air.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Ino then punched Sakura in the stomach, causing her to double over and gasp for breath.

"Heh, heh. How're you going to fight all of us?" Ukon asked Gaara.

"Have you hurt of the demon of the sand, Shukaku? He'll kill you all and feed on your blood!"

"Huh? You're not all there. Look Sakon, he's drooling."

"Careful!" called Kiba, "His chakra's increasing!"

Gaara's pupils disappeared, leaving his eyes blank and white; sand covered his body and formed a hard covering making him look like a miniature Shukaku. The slashed with his clawed arm and it extended to the right range to hit his opponents but they all managed to jump out of the way.

"Akamaru! Full power!"

Kiba threw Akamaru a soldier pill and the two fused to become a giant two-headed wolf. Sakon and Ukon split and went to cursed level two. Tenten having nothing special to do to increase her power was forced to just pull out her two scrolls and prepare to unleash a hailstorm of edged weapons.

"Are you going to get out of my way or do I have to kill you?" asked Sasuke.

"You cannot kill me, Orochimaru is with me."

Black lines covered Kimimaro's body and he went t o cursed seal level one.

"Interesting," commented Sasuke, "But can you reach the second level?"

Sasuke activated his own cursed seal and maxed it out at level two.

"Of course," answered Kimimaro, raising his own seal to level two, feeling as he grew a tail and his bones extended out of his skin, "Let's do this."

The two leapt at each other and began trading high powered blows. Using techniques that would have devastated entire legions of lesser enemies but neither one was yet able to gain an advantage.

Ino's elbow crashed into Sakura's nose and bright blood flecked her face. Sakura feebly attempted to hit Ino again but once again was stopped by Ino's far superior abilities.

"Give it up, Sakura. You've failed. You've failed your friends. You've failed your duty. And you've failed yourself."

With her last words Ino twisted both of Sakura's arms unnaturally and the wet snap of her bones breaking echoed through the chamber.

Sasuke had already activated his sharingan and with its help he saw his chance as Kimimaro turned to look at Sakura and hit him in the chest with a chidori. Kimimaro was flung back wards and crashed into a weak wall and was buried by an avalanche of small stones.

Gaara hit off his attackers and ran to Sakura's aid. He chased Ino away from Sakura and stood between her and her enemies. He noticed Neji and Temari were no longer in the main chamber but he didn't have time to worry about that as he was badly outnumbered and his sand armour was slowly being torn off him grain by grain.

Sasuke climbed unimpeded to the scroll and was about to touch it when he noticed a large snake slithering towards him, hissing warningly. He threw his last kunai and easily cleaved the snake's head in two. At that instant time seemed to stand still and a purple fire erupted next to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back and prepared to fight. The flames died down to reveal the snake god, Orochimaru.

"O-Orochimaru!" stammered Sasuke.

"O-Orochimaru," came Kimimaro's voice weakly.

The rubble was thrown aside and Kimi stepped out, bleeding in several places and barely able to stand.

"Sasuke-kun," said Orochimaru, "Why'd you kill my little guardian? That was very irresponsible of you."

Sasuke couldn't say anything but stammer nonsense uncontrollably.

"As punishment I will transform you into a snake."

"No," whispered Sasuke, but it was too late and his body shimmered and blurred into a large blue python.

Desperate to get away Sasuke began to slither away but Gaara tore a shruiken from his arm and chucked it deeper into Sasuke's brain, killing him instantly. Ino let out a cry of sadness and ran, sobbing, to her fallen love.

Orochimaru then walked to Sakura, who had fainted, and healed her arms.

"She wasn't the best guardian but that's too bad. I don't need a guardian for the scroll anymore; I've decided to remove it from this planet."

Gaara was just as speechless as Sasuke, but spared from suffering the same fate. Sasuke's remaining ninja slowly crept away down a passage but they couldn't escape Orochimaru's displeasure and the sound of their screams assured Gaara that they had been unable to avoid one of the traps.

"I will leave now," stated Orochimaru.

"W-wait," called Kimimaro, "Take me with you, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru turned to see Kimimaro slowly crawling towards him, a trail of blood marking his path.

"Very well, Kimimaro, my most valued servant."

Then the two disappeared in purple flames.

"Ahhh!"

Ino's scream made Gaara turn just in time to see her slit her throat with the shruiken Gaara had killed Sasuke with. Silently Gaara picked up Sakura and carried her away from the scene of death.

Way away in the shrine Neji and Temari faced each other, their intense hate for each other almost fulfilled; each knew that it would only take one more hit to finish them off. They also knew that their opponent couldn't survive so when they struck it was with out thought or fear for their own safety. Neji's jyuuken hit Temari ion the forehead, scrambling her brain as her fan messily decapitated him and the two bodies collapsed together.

The End


End file.
